Touch enabled devices use digitizer sensors for tracking touch input.
Typically, the digitizer sensor includes rows and columns of conductive material layered on an electronic visual display. A user interacts with the digitizer sensor by positioning and moving an object such as stylus and/or a finger over a sensing surface, e.g. a tablet and/or a touchscreen. Location of the object with respect to the sensing surface is tracked by circuitry associated with the digitizer sensor and interpreted as a user command. An electromagnetic stylus can provide input to a digitizer sensor. The electromagnetic stylus operates by emitting an electromagnetic signal at or near the writing tip that can be picked up at locations on the digitizer sensor. Position detection can typically be performed while the object is either touching and/or hovering over the sensing surface. Touch enabled devices that operate with digitizer sensors include mobile phones, tablets, laptops, and the like.